1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrode guide, particularly for supporting a welding electrode traversing the wall of a welding chamber in which tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding is performed at a gas pressure ranging between approximately 7 to 50 kg/cm.sup.2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide the required gastight seal at the electrode port of the pressurized welding chamber, conventionally fittings on the electrode guide have to be tightened or high frictional forces have to be overcome during the introduction of the electrode into the guide. Either measure has rendered the sealing of the electrode port circumstantial, particularly in view of the fact that the electrode, being a consumable item, has to be periodically displaced relative to the electrode guide, for purposes of replacement or reconditioning.